


The Man With The Golden Gun

by sleepylotus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/pseuds/sleepylotus
Summary: “Why didn’t you take the bullets out of the gun?”“I don’t know how to do that!”“You couldn’t Google it or some shit?”Just a little S1x4 remix of that conversation in the bedroom...





	The Man With The Golden Gun

**Author's Note:**

> XD sorry sorry for the title it’s just…I couldn’t not.
> 
> I’m watching the show over again [when the nbc app actually works] and holy hell mother of god that look Rio gives Beth in the bedroom at the kids party… I dieeeeeeeeeeeed. And then I wrote this… Sorry if the dialogue doesn’t match exactly, I’m just working from memory here… 
> 
> PS what is Rio’s gun? It kinda looks like a colt 1911 but I can’t ever seem to get the screen to freeze at the right spot to figure it out…

 

“What do you think you’re _doing?_ ” Beth hissed. “There are _children_ here!”

Rio ignored her, looking over her family photos with interest. It seemed innocuous but the close way he studied them made an uneasy feeling quaver in her belly.

He adjusted his shirt, also a seemingly innocent gesture, until she noticed the gun in his hip pocket. That stupid gold-plated piece that seemed to always be an accessory to their conversations. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

“And you’re armed! Excellent! Who do you think you are, The Man With The Golden Gun?”

Rio chuckled. “He was a Bond villain, right? That island was dope as hell.”

Beth made a small growling sound in the back of her throat. “Yeah, he was a hitman. But you think you don’t scare me enough as it is?”

“You ain’t actin’ scared, Mamma.” He looked at her sideways, that infuriating half smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

She usually seemed more _mad_ than scared, and he kinda respected that about her. It was almost _too_ much fun to pull her chain. It made those blue eyes flash like a gas-flame, and he kinda wanted to see how much it would take to get burned. It made him want to see her again and again. Usually he would have sent one of his boys to run this errand, but he couldn’t pass up the chance to drop in on her.

Before she could answer he asked, “Who this?”

He held up a picture of Dean holding a golf club, that cheezy car salesman smile plastered in place.

“That’s my husband.”

“He don’t look trustworthy.” Beth’s heart did a Tower of Terror plummet to her guts. The inherent truth in that statement made her blood run cold, and she wondered if Rio knew more than he should, or if he really could just tell that from a photo. “What he do?”

“He…sells cars.”

“He good at it?”

“Yes. Well…no, actually. What do you _want_?”

Rio turned and sauntered in her direction. There really was no other way to describe it—and when he looked her up and down pure heat kindled inside her, flushing out to the tips of her fingers and toes. She knew her cheeks must be fire-engine red.

She should have been offended that he would _dare_ come into her house and look at her like she was a steak and lobster buffet, but all she felt was _desire._

_This was pure insanity._

Also, she _really_ needed to get laid.

“I came to pick up my boy.”

Beth laughed. “Your _boy_ ain’t here,” she informed him in a mocking facsimile of his own manner of speaking. “He pointed a gun in my face and stole my mini-van. $600 worth of booster seats, which I expect reimbursement for on top of payment.”

Rio raised an eyebrow at that. “Payment? For what?”

She knew it wasn’t smart, but Beth’s temper rose two notches. “For the job!”

“What job? Sounds like you didn’t do a job.”

“I tried!”

“We ain’t here to try! We’re here to win, bitch!”

It was too much, and beyond her better judgment she stuck a lacquered red finger in Rio’s face. “ _Don’t_ call me a bitch.”

He responded by stepping closer, until she could either put down her hand or poke him in the nose. By the look he was giving her the latter suddenly seemed like a fatal option.

“Why didn’t you take away his gun?”

“I did! But he found it again.”

“Why didn’t you take the bullets _out_ of the gun?”

“I don’t know how to do that!”

“You couldn’t Google it or some shit?”

Beth’s mouth hung open, speechless, for a good five seconds. “I didn’t think of that,” she finally admitted.

“Well here, _sweetheart_ , its real simple. I’ll show you.” Her heart jumped back into her throat as he pulled out that damn golden gun from his pocket. He didn’t _point_ it at her, but it still made her nervous. Ignoring her unease—or more likely reveling in it—Rio pointed at a button on the side. “Magazine.” He pressed it and the clip _full of bullets_ fell out into his waiting hand. He handled the thing like it was an extension of his body. “But don’t forget your little friend in the chamber!” Quick fingers racked back the slide and another bullet came flying out of the breech, almost hitting Beth in the face. She started—and of course it landed down the front of her dress, the brass startlingly cold against her flush skin.

Deft as a conjurer Rio reached into her dress, extracting the bullet from the center of her bra and holding it up between them. It all happened so fast Beth didn’t even have time to scream—her heart knocked against her breastbone like it _desperately_ wanted to escape, and she wasn’t sure if it was fear or the fact that Rio’s fingers had just _so casually_ been down the front of her shirt.

An indignant exclamation of _HOW DARE YOU_ came and died on the tip of her tongue, evaporated by the serious look Rio gave her. “It’s small, innit? Seems kinda stupid, somethin’ like this can cause so much damage.”

He extended it towards her, but she was so transfixed it took her a moment to realize he meant for her to take it. It was heavy and cool in her hand, and a shiver ran up her arm.

“But it can only hurt you if it’s _in_ the gun, yeah? Remember that next time.”

She was amazed there was going to _be_ a next time.

Rio turned as though to go, but without thinking Beth reached out to grab his arm. “Wait.”

He lifted an angular black eyebrow in response, but didn’t seem to take exception to her touching him. Even so, she immediately released his arm, as though the mere contact had _burned_ her.

“We told him we were your friends, and he ran off anyway, like he was scared.”

“Blood loss makes you do stupid shit, believe me.”

“Or he was more scared of you than whoever shot him.”

Rio turned fully back to her, that sardonic half smile pulling the corner of his mouth. She had to tear her eyes off his lips and focus upon his _eyes_ , which didn’t really put her at ease. “You sharp, Red. Maybe a little _too_ sharp.”

“Why was I keeping him alive just for you to hurt him again?”

“He fucked up a job, and I guess he thought I might be mad about it. Most people who work for me got a healthy fear if they know what’s good for ‘em, darlin’.”

She knew he was _kind of_ threatening her again, but she _still_ jutted that pert little chin. Rio couldn’t stop his own eyes from drifting down to her mouth, and he wondered for what seemed like the _umpteenth_ time what she tasted like. Maybe he needed his head checked, but this lady was under his _skin_ , and he was afraid there was only one cure for what ailed him.

“Honey? Is everything ok?”

Beth started at the appearance of Dean in the doorway, but Rio just smiled down at her, the same way the snake must have smiled at Eve. Without another word he made his exit, slapping Dean on the arm in a mocking gesture of comradery. “Cars, huh?”

As she looked between Dean and the place where Rio had been the brass and lead bullet weighed heavy in the palm of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your comments, I appreciate it muchly! <3


End file.
